Reunion AU
by wakamama
Summary: 10 years was long enough to change a certain blue hair vampire from a innocent pure girl to a wild playgirl. Can a certain red eyed vampire change this blue hair vampire before it's too late? Disclaimer: I don't own Mai hime, Sunrise does!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. LOL I know you guys wanted Twlight: Hime Style and Cinderella Story and The Change, but I had to get this out. I just couldn't hold it in. The chapters will come for my other fanfics. I had this idea in my head for like a month and finally decided to put it on Surprisingly this was what caused my mind to think so slow for my other stories. My mind was telling me to "Upload this freaking story! Upload it! Then I'll give you some wonderful ideas for your other stories!" So yea, here's the story and all. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

It was a quite night for the Kuga's in their mansion. No disruption of any kind, it was peaceful in the halls, and rooms, except for one. You can hear a woman screaming in this particular room. 

"Mai, I don't understand why are you watching this when you can't handle these kinds of movies." Said a certain blue haired women with her arms crossed.

"I watch it because I like it, it's just that I-KYAA!!" the orange head screamed when the vampire in the movie popped out of no where.

"Sigh Mai, why are you afraid when there is a real vampire in this very room?"

"It's different."

"Different? Whatever, I need to go." The blue haired women got up from her seat, ready to leave through the window, when she suddenly felt an arm grabbed hers.

"Natsuki, where are you going?"

"Why, to get dinner, what else?"

"And where were you planning to get this 'dinner'?"

"Why, do you ask questions when you already know the answer? Why, I'm going to that women's home of course."

"Nah Uh. You can't, well not tonight at least."

"Why not?"

"Did you forget? The Fujino's are coming over tonight. You have to be here. Also, your father forbids you to go back there."

"Father won't know if you don't say anything. Fujino?Hmm…That is a problem…I know how we can solve this little problem."

"And that would be?"

"Why, you take my spot of course! See ya!" Natsuki jumped out of the window and flew towards west for her dinner.

"NATSUKI KUGA I SWEAR WHEN YOU GET BACK I WILL DUMP YOU'RE YOUR MAYO DOWN THE SINK! Sigh Damn, Shouji-sama will be angry when he knows Natsuki won't be joining them."

Mai turned off the television and started towards the kitchen to get tonight's dinner ready.

* * *

Ding Dong 

Mai opened the door for the Fujino's to come in.

"KOBAYASHI!"

"SHOUJI!"

Both Fujino and Kuga hugged, since it's been a really long time since they've seen each other.

"Kobayashi it's good to see you again, old friend. And of course, you too Imari." Said Shouji with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, it has been a long time, old friend. How have you been?" asked Kobayashi, who also had a huge smile on his face.

"I've been great. So what brought you all the way to Tokyo? Can't be about business can it?"

"Haha, no not today. I just wanted to discuss some things with you and of course see if you are doing well."

Shouji noticed another member in the room besides his old friend and his wife. The other member had long brown hair, with pure red eyes and well portioned face and body, of course. Shouji walked up to the other member and recognized who it was and his smile grew even wider.

"Why, can this be lil Shizuru?"

"Yes, it's been years since you've last seen her haven't it Shouji?"

"Yes, My ,Shizuru you sure have grown. Haha."

"Shouji where is Natsuki?" asked Imari.

"Sigh I wish I knew. Apparently she snuck out again. I so sorry, I even told Mai to remind her you all were coming tonight."

"Haha, looks like you got a wild one huh Shouji?" Laughed Kobayashi.

"Haha, yes I do. Now come on, let's all go to the dining room."

Everyone followed Shouji to the dining room and sat at the long table. Mai served them their food and a glass of blood to each member. She was about to return back to the kitchen but Shouji called out to her.

"Mai, do you know where Natsuki went?"

"GULP Uhh…"

"Now Mai, tell the truth. You won't be punished."

"Sigh _Sorry Natsuki_. Sir, she went to that women's place again."

Shouji's eyes narrowed when he heard that Natsuki was at that women's house 'again'. "I thought I told her she was not to go there anymore?"

"Yes sir, I'll be sure to remind her again." Mai said as she bowed and left.

"Now,Shouji what was that about?" asked Kobayashi.

"I've forbidden Natsuki to go to a certain women's house to feed on."

"Why is that?" asked Imari.

"This woman is bad news. I just have a bad feeling about Natsuki going there all the time to feed."

"Who is this woman?"

"A woman named Nao Yuuki. She is also known as Spider. Anyways let's continue eating. Come now, eat."

Everyone resumed their previous conversation about their lives, until a certain blue haired woman came in through the door. The Fujino's turned their heads at the person who came in. There was silence except for a certain whisper coming from a certain brunette. "Natsuki…"

"Natsuki Kuga! Where have you been?" asked Shouji.

"Father, I've been out feeding."

"Where?"

"Around father. I just came in to greet the Fujino's."

Natsuki started walking towards the Fujino and bowed introducing herself.

"Hello, Mr. Fujino and Mrs. Fujino. It's been a long time since we've seen each other hasn't it?"

"Yes it has, Natsuki." Replied Kobayashi with a smile. He got up from his seat and hugged Natsuki. Natsuki returned the hugged.

"My, Natsuki you sure have grown. How have you been?" asked Imari.

"I've been doing great Mrs. Fujino. I'm sorry I've come in so late but I had some business that needed my attention." Natsuki said this as she grinned. "I know this was short but I am a little tired, I would like to rest up. You are staying here tonight right?"

"Yes, we are. Please go and rest Natsuki. We can always continue our conversation tomorrow. Maybe you and Shizuru can get to know each other again. It's been over 10 years since you've both seen each other." Said Kobayashi.

Natsuki glanced over at Shizuru, who was smiling at her. Natsuki just stared at her and turned her eyes back at Mr. Fujino. "Of course." Natsuki bowed and left the dining room.

"Your daughter sure has grown. She had inherited Saeko's eyes." Said Imari.

"Yes, she's looking more like her mother everyday." Said Shouji.

"Excuse me, Kuga-san. Would you mind excusing me. I would like to talk to Natsuki." Said Shizuru.

"Of course." Replied Shouji.

Shizuru excused herself and walked out. She walked towards Natsuki's room, even after 10 years she still remember where her blue haired angel room was. When she reached the door, she was about to knock but Mai interrupted her.

"Natsuki, isn't in her room. Fujino-san."

Shizuru turned and saw the same girl who was serving her dinner. "Ara, and where can she be? She said she was going to retire in her room."

"She said that to please Shouji-sama. She went out again. She will be back in about 3 hours or so. Usually longer."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Most likely clubbing. Sigh, she's to much trouble for me to handle. Anyways I'll tell Natsuki you were looking for her when she comes back."

"Thank you…"

"Tokiha Mai. You can call me Mai."

"Thank you Mai. By the way, you don't smell like a vampire."

"Hehe, no Fujino-san. I'm a witch. I cook for the Kuga's as you saw at first along with my little brother Takumi."

"Is your brother a wizard?"

"Yes, anyways would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Yes, thank you."

Mai started to lead the way to Shizuru's room. Shizuru took one last look at Natsuki's door and smiled. "Fujino-san?" "Ara, excuse me. I spaced out." Shizuru than followed Mai to her room.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Hella grammar mistakes I know! I didn't bother rereading it so yea. I need to find myself a beta. Oh well, Comments are very welcomed, so comment! I've been wondering should I doe a mini feed for this story or not? Well you guys decide and tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for all the reviews. Loved reading it and love how you guys enjoy it. Oh yea one more thing before you read this chapter, I'm looking for a beta for this story so if your interested PM me or e-mail me. E-mail is eileenx0331 yahoo dot com. I don't bother re-reading my stories that's why there are always grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. Hahaha Enjoy!

* * *

Shizuru was resting in her room at the Kuga's mansion. She was in her bed reading a book in her robe. She couldn't't sleep all to well, knowing she will be able to speak to Natsuki after 10 years. Suddenly she sensed she wasn't the only one her in room anymore. She didn't bother putting her book down to even look around. She just sat in her bed waiting patiently for her intruder to reveal themselves.

"Mai said you wanted to speak with me Fujino-san?" stated the figure coming into the room from the window.

"Ara, Natsuki call me Shizuru. We may not have seen each other for 10 years, we are still close friends."

"Hmm…Whatever you say. Now, what do you want to speak with me about?"

Shizuru put her book down on the nightstand next to her as Natsuki walked over to the couch and sat. Shizuru got out from her bed and stopped in front of Natsuki.

"Ara, why am I sensing some hostility from you?"

"Are you? Well, Shizuru-san? Your business with me?"

"Where did you go after you left the dining room?"

"Why, I was in my room."

"I went to room after wards and you weren't there. I even knocked and since no one answered I let myself in and no one was there but an open window."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with dismay than smirked. "You went into my room? Aren't you a little ashamed? An elegant Fujino barging into someone else's room without their consent when they aren't even present."

"Ara, so you do admit you weren't there."

"Can't deny it when you were in my empty room."

"I was bluffing. I never entered your room. Mai-san simply told me you went out."

There was silence. Natsuki simply stared at Shizuru for what seems like an eternity. Than Natsuki suddenly laughed "Hahaha…what are you going to do? Blackmail me? You know that won't work, right?"

Shizuru took a step closer to Natsuki. "Of course not, all I want to know was where you went."

"Shizuru-san, why do you even care? I don't see how this is any of your business."

Shizuru smiled and took a seat, not on the couch but on Natsuki's lap. She put her arms around Natsuki's neck and leaned into her ear.

"Oh, I think it is my business. You see Natsuki dear, the only reason I came here was to see you of course." Shizuru let her breath linger around Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki pushed Shizuru onto the couch. She placed her hand on top of Shizuru's shoulder pinning her. She lowered her head onto Shizuru's stomach and barely touched the exposed skin with her lips, trailing up wards. Shizuru shivered and wanted Natsuki so bad. Natsuki stopped right next to her ear.

"Trying to seduce me Shizuru-san? Well, I must say you are very alluring and I bet you will be even more appetizing without this on."

Natsuki slowly undo Shizuru's robe and kissed her gently on the neck. Shizuru whimpered for more. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck bring her even closer to her. Natsuki smirked and slowly kissed her way down. One hand moved up to her breast while the other gently moved it's way down to her thigh.

Shizuru didn't want to feel Natsuki's clothes touching her; she wanted the blue haired vampire's skin to touch her. She removed her arms from Natsuki's neck and started to take off her clothes. She was about to unbutton Natsuki's shirt when she suddenly felt a sensation coarse through her body. Apparently Natsuki had thrust two fingers into her. Shizuru threw her head back and arched her back toward Natsuki. As Natsuki thrust into her, she felt Natsuki's fangs coming down onto her neck. The sensation she was feeling was overwhelming. Natsuki was thrusting into her with her heavenly fingers and biting down on her with her fangs; Shizuru could feel herself getting close to explode. Finally, Shizuru screamed out Natsuki's name and with no energy she just laid there, on the couch with Natsuki removing her fingers and fangs.

Natsuki got up from her position and stood over Shizuru. She started to button up her shirt and put her jacket back on.

"Well, that was fun; wouldn't you say Fujino-san?"

Shizuru turned her head slightly looking at Natsuki. There, she saw on her face was a smirk and in those eye's she saw the look when one had accomplished something. Natsuki then picked her up and put her in her bed covering her.

"You tasted better than most; I must say I will enjoy your company in my home."

Natsuki was about to leave when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and saw red eye's staring back at her.

"Where are you going?"

"You ask too much questions. Anyways you should rest; you tasted great so you can expect me to come for more."

With that, Natsuki left the room, this time through the door. Shizuru lifted her hand and touched the bite mark Natsuki had left her. Thinking about what had happened she smiled. Soon slumber has found its way to our beautiful brunette vampire.

-In the hall-

Natsuki was walking back to her room, when she heard someone calling her threw telepathy.

"_Natsuki come to my room. NOW."_

"_Sigh Yes father."_

Natsuki turned around and walked toward her father's room. She went in without knocking and sat at the chair in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Natsuki, I thought I forbid you to see that witch."

"You did."

"Then why were you there again tonight?"

"She has great blood. I must say father you should try some, you too will enjoy it as much as I do."

"NATSUKI! Don't be a fool! You were not to go out anywhere tonight. You knew well enough that the Fujino's were coming. And yet you still went out."

"Father, I needed to be feed. Plus, it's not like I missed much right?"

"You missed plenty. Sigh Natsuki honey, please I don't want to lose you, stay away from that witch. There's something bad about her."

"You are not going to lose me father. Anyways why did the Fujino come tonight? It's been like 10 years since their last visit."

"Knowing Kobayashi, he needs something from me."

"And are you going to give it to him?"

"I am his friend; I will help in any way I can, now go back to your room. One more than, don't lie to me when you say you're going to your room, but you're really going out."

"Heh, you found out huh? Mai right?"

"Yes, and you are not to hurt her in any way. I ordered her to tell me."

"Whatever, good night father."

"Good night."

Natsuki walked out of his office and walked toward her room. When she got to her room and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she went straight to sleep with a full stomach.

When Natsuki woke up it was already 2 in the afternoon. She went to her bathroom and got ready. When she finally left her room, she headed to the kitchen, knowing Mai would be there.

Natsuki went into the kitchen, seeing the red head with her back turned with her brother standing next to her, it looked like she was teaching her brother some of their family recipes.

"Mai."

The red head slowly turned her head toward the voice. "Hey Natsuki, uhh…Do you need something?"

"Yea, you see. I'm hungry and I wouldn't be asking you for some food, if SOMEBODY hadn't told my father where I went last night."

"Ha ha, I wonder who that can be. Hold on I'll get you some food." Mai walked to the fridge and opened it. "So what do you want? Solid or Liquid?"

"Sigh Does it matter? Solid taste as good as liquid when you're the one cooking it." Natsuki sat at a stool resting her arms on the counter.

"Since we have a lot of solid from last night, I'll just re-heat your share."

"Mmkay."

Natsuki sat there watching Takumi struggling with something.

"Kid, you okay? You look constipated."

"Natsuki!" shouted Mai.

"What? I'm worried."

"It's okay Nee-chan. Natsuki-san fine."

"If you say so, anyways is the solid done yet? I'm hungry."

"Here." Mai placed the food in front of Natsuki. "So, did you talk to Shizuru-san yesterday night?"

"Hmm? Oh, yea."

"What did she want to talk to you about?"

"She wanted to seduce me."

"What? Did it work?"

"I don't know. Anyways this needs some mayo."

"No it doesn't! So Natsuki, what did you do in her room? I heard a scream."

"Oh, I guess you could say I had a very appetizing late night snack." Natsuki said this with a smirk.

"Lord, you need to stop tricking people into sleeping with you."

"I didn't trick her, she came onto me. Anyways thanks for the solid, I need to go." Natsuki got up from her seat and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, anyways I won't be eating tonight so you don't need to make my share. Bye."

Before Mai could say anything else she was already out of the kitchen. Sighing she went back to helping Takumi.

-Living Room-

"Hahaha great times. Now Kobayashi tell me what is it that brought you here?"

"Shouji, can't an old friend just visit another old friend?"

"They certainly can, but you see, I've known you for a very long time and I know when you need something, so go on and ask, I'll help as best as I can."

"Thank you Shouji, you really are a kind friend. Very well, I'll just come straight out with it. Shouji, you being the great doctor that you are, we need your help."

"Okay, what is it? Someone sick or something?"

"Not really, it's Shizuru."

"Shizuru? What could be wrong with her?"

"Well, we have found many suitors for her, but she has this…how can I put this…Shizuru is not the same, physically when it comes to a full moon."

"Okay? What does she change into a werewolf or something?"

"Yes, she does. You see we want you to fix her, well not really fix but help her NOT transform."

"And because of this she cannot marry?"

"Yes, when the suitors saw her transformation they fled away."

"Hmm, well I'll just have to see this transformation for myself. There will be a full moon in three days."

"Yes, so you will help?"

"Of course, I will do my best. This is very peculiar; she is a full blooded vampire."

"Yes, that's why we need your help. Your one of the greatest doctors in both our clans."

"Well, I wouldn't say the greatest. Hahaha." Shouji laughed feeling proud.

"My my, he actions are different from his words." Whispered Imari to her husband.

"Well, yes he's always been like that." Whispered back Kobayashi. They both had sweat drops on their heads, while Shouji was feeling proud.

-Hallway-

Shizuru just finished exploring the Kuga's mansion and started to feel a little hungry. She headed toward the kitchen and saw Natsuki just leaving the kitchen. She smiled when she saw her vampire and even blush a little remembering the events that happened last night. She sped up her walk with a smile on her face.

"Hello Natsuki."

"Huh? Oh hey Fujino."

"Ara, I thought we were on a first name basis. Natsuki"

"Oh right. Anyways I need to go."

Shizuru grabbed her arm before her vampire could get any further.

"And may I ask where are you going?"

"Out, you know Shizuru you keep asking me where I'm going. Since you're new around here I'll brief you on what I do when I go out. When I wake up I go out and have some 'fun' with other girls. Than I come back home at random hours of the day and go back out again for some more 'fun'. Now if you will excuse me I'm a little late."

Shizuru just stood there, dumbfounded. After what they had done last night, she thought that Natsuki feels the same way she does about her. Now, she was hurt, not because Natsuki is sleeping with other people, but because it seems like she wasn't attractive enough for her. For the first time in her life, everyone she had met was always drawn toward her without her making an effort. Now, she has to put effort into attracting the one person she always wanted. Smiling and feeling a little better because she now has a fun challenge to beat and she will for sure make sure Natsuki would never ever want to sleep with anyone else besides her.

* * *

Now there is only one thing to do after you read a story, and that is to COMMENT! so comment away. Good or bad I don't care. 


End file.
